The Alpha-Lander
by ratchet-the-skylander
Summary: In skylands there were select portal masters who had the ability to control all of the elements in any way he/she chose. But they disappeared to an unknown location, when years later one appears. Pleas read and review.


Me: "Hello valued readers! This is my other story I am working on and I hope you like it."

Terrafin: "Arnt you forgetting something?"

Me: "can't I say I own you guys just once?"

Terrafin: "Not unless you want yo butt kicked by me, now say the disclamer."

Me: "Fine, ratchet-the-skylander does not own the skylanders or any of the characters, happy?"

Terrafin: "very much so, now on with the story!"

The alpha-lander

Chapter 1

The last alpha lander

On a fairly sized island with grassy planes and a small forest nearby somewhere in skylandes, a battle of epic proportions ensued. Spyro, Roller Brawl, and Terrafin were battleing a literal army of my of mace majors that were attacking wave after wave with kaos leading them from the back like the cowered he was.

"I cant take much more of this you guys." Spyro said as he spat fireballs at a group of trolls.

"Theres too many trolls!" roller brawl exclaimed

"By my calculations theres like one-hundred trolls left, but im too tired to fight anymore." Terrafin wheezed

The trolls were advanceing on the trio, they were cornered at the edge of the island with the trolls twenty-five yards and closing, the trolls had their clubs drawn and ready.

"Its been an honor serving alongside the both of you." Spyro said with a melancholy smile.

"The same goes for me my reptilian brutha." Terrafin said to the said spyro

"I would say the same, but I am not I am not going down without a fight, now are you two with me or not?" roller brawl asked the two while taking up a fighting stance. They both nodded and adorned fighting stances as well with roller brawl prepared to punch and head but until she had bruised knuckles and a bashed skull standing on the left and terrafin on the right with some huge brawling brass knuckles drawn, and finally spyro in the middle prepared to shoot fire balls like there was no tomorrow.

'Eon if you can hear me, please send us some help.' Spyro pleaded towards the heavens.

The trolls were closing in, 15 yards…

10…

5…

All of a sudden something came shooting out of the clouds in a white light heading for the ever closing gap in-between the skylanders and the trolls.

"Um... lord kaos?" glumshanks said in a worried tone.

"What is it now you fool!? Cant you see I am about to crush the skylanders, so what is it!?" kaos said in a very annoyed tone from where he sat on a throne atop a ten foot tall six legged walking caravan machine.

All glumshanks did was point shakily towards the sky as kaos turned to see where he was pointing.

"WHAT THE-" kaos said not able to finish his sentence because of the big loud

BOOOM

The trolls stopped dead in their tracks, disoriented by all of the dust flying everywhere. Even the skylanders where surprised by the object that fell from the sky. As the dust was starting to settle when a figure rose up in the fog of dirt, all of the spectators including the trolls were wondering who the mysterious figure was. As the dust cleared the mysterious person was able to be seen clearly. He was standing about 5'8, he wore a long brown trench coat that went to a little above his ankles with a large fedora, a fiery red sniper rifle with flame designes and a scope on it was strapped to the back of his right shoulder going on a diagonal left slant, a lime green handheld gatller (like the one optimus prime has on beast hunters) strapped to the back of his left shoulder going a diagonal right slant, a staff with a purple orb adorning it going down the middle of his back between the two previous weapons, he wore a pair of brown combat boots with steel tips, around his waist were four sea blue orbs with a trigger mechanism and pins strapped to his belt, on the other side of the belt was a katana made of a black metal in a sheath designed with skulls on them, inside the coat was a pair of cloud white pistols sheathed in the crook of his arms like cops have, on his fadora was a pair of gold goggles, and the most surprising thing was that he looked human like master eon except he had blue eyes, brown hair, and strong chiseled features.

As the mysterious warrior stood at his full height the trolls were the ones now taking on the defensive positions while kaos shouted from his throne in outrage "Who is that!? He looks completely tacky!"

The figure turned towards kaos with a glare that would have killed a fire viper and said in a deep a mellifluous "Im your worst nightmare, you little punk."

Roller brawl slowly skated towards the mysterious male when spyro warned in a hushed whisper "roller brawl, be careful!"

As roller brawl stood beside the new contender, she turned towards him and asked "So I take you're an ally?"

"Of sorts, yes." He said not even giving her a sideways glance, keeping a fixed scowl on the recovering troll army.

When roller brawk signaled to spyro and terrafin that it was safe they went up beside the figure, ready to lend a metaphorical hand since spyro had claws and terrafin had fins with claws on them.

"So would you mind telling us your name?" terrafin inquired.

"My name is of no importance at the moment, look." He said while pointing to the advancing troll army.

"Ok let's take care of the trolls then we get to know your name, if we survive that is." Spyro said with a grim and determined look on his face.

"You can count on surviving." The new ally said as he drew his green gattler and charged the massive troll army.


End file.
